


Arle and Schezo Save the Universe and Also Rulue is There

by Soy Sauce (Stardance)



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Suggestive Themes, because Schezo is involved, crackfic, very dumb do not take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardance/pseuds/Soy%20Sauce
Summary: Satan is minding his own business and Schezo tries to sell cars
Kudos: 14





	Arle and Schezo Save the Universe and Also Rulue is There

Arle was about to get hit by a truck going really fast horizontally down the interstate driven by a man with erect nipples. Right before she died, her life flashed before her eyes and she saw Schezo die at least like 20 times.  
  
“Goddamn it Schezo” Arle said, dying.

At the funeral Schezo was like “Why was she standing in the middle of the interstate” which actually made a whole lot of sense so then Arle came back to life and offered him a cucumber in thanks. It was a really big cucumber so Schezo had to take it.  
  
“You saved my life” Arle said as she took off her clothes. There were more clothes underneath. Arle liked wearing clothes.  
  
“Thanks” said Schezo, who didn’t know what an interstate was.  
  
Anyway Schezo went back to selling used cars at a heavily discounted price.  
  
“Hey I’m Schezo,” said Schezo, approaching a pregnant single mother on the street as he dragged a 2011 Toyota Honda Teriyaki Sushi Civic Accord behind him. “My hobbies include showing off, being arrogant, making wedding cakes in caves to eat alone, and Arle.”  
  
“Arle is your hobby?”  
  
“Yes. I love doing her. Would you like to buy this used car at a heavily discounted price?”  
  
The pregnant single mother bought the used car at a heavily discounted price. Schezo immediately switched to Geico and saved 15 percent or more on car insurance.  
  
“Today is a good day” he said while penetrating an innocent bystander with his sword.  
  
Meanwhile Arle had persuaded a flock of pigeons that she was their god.  
  
“I am your god” said Arle and the pigeons were all like “hell yea” cause they were pigeons and then Arle and her pigeon army went to France and took over the country. As the new leader of France, the first rule Arle imposed was that France wouldn’t be called France anymore but would be French instead and anything named French would be called France.  
  
“I love France fries” said an American.  
  
Arle suddenly realized America wasn’t supposed to exist so then the universe collapsed on itself.  
  
“Fuck” said Satan, who had been holding up the universe since he put it back together after Arle killed god.  
  
“Ok” said Rulue, stripping immediately. To everyone’s surprise, she was naked underneath her clothes. Arle slapped some censor bars over her huge bouncing tits that she was holding over her tits and sent her to a bird sanctuary so she could get rid of those tits.  
  
Schezo noticed that the universe was collapsing so he stole a kid’s scooter and joined Arle.  
  
“Hey I’m here to give you head” he said.  
  
“Finally” said Arle, taking Schezo’s entire head and thrusting it at Satan faster than middle-aged white ladies could ask for a manager. Satan exploded into exactly 12 toddlers and the world was saved.


End file.
